


Record Store: Tony Stark & The Birthday Gift

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Record Store [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Multi, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Tony Stark comes into your record store in search of a gift for someone special.





	Record Store: Tony Stark & The Birthday Gift

Tony Stark looked perplexed as he wandered into the store. It had been so long since he had physically shopped for a birthday gift for a loved one that the dark and dusty little shop seemed utterly alien to him. But he was on the hunt for something only you could supply. He eyed the displays of records on either side of him as he navigated the narrow walkway to the back of the store where you usually dwelled. 

You never bothered to look busy, you just eyed him; you were as puzzled as he was. 

“Can I help you, Mister Stark?” you asked as he finally reached the counter. 

“Tony’s fine,” he said, waving his hand reassuringly. “I’m actually looking for a record, vinyl, whatever, if you have it. Back in Black, AC/DC.”

You ducked underneath the gap in the counter and led him out on to the shop floor. He had piqued your interest. “I never had you down as a vinyl guy. It’s a little…old.”

“Oh it’s not for me,” Tony responded, following you, “it’s for this kid. Terrible, terrible taste in music, but it’s his birthday, and I figured, why not set him on the right track?”

“I see,” you said quietly, rifling through a box of albums. 

“Plus vinyl sounds terrible, but the kid seems to think they sound - and I quote - ‘warmer.’ Especially old records. How is that even possible?” He said, throwing up a set of finger-quotations. 

You plucked the record from the box and handed it to Tony. “Then why are you buying them vinyl?” You shrugged, “surely you could just invent some other format?”

Tony’s eyes widened. Lightbulb. Then he smirked. “Until then,” he began, holding up the record, “this is gonna have to do.”


End file.
